I'll Always Have Your Back
by xxbiteme620xx
Summary: A look at Giles and Buffys relationship. They would always have each others backs and love each other. Rated T for now. May increase later.


A/N: I do not own any of the lovely characters that the amazing Joss Whedon created. I just started watching BTVS and in love with the relationship the Buffy and Giles have. I am only half-way through season 2, but one episode that really spoke to me was The Dark Age. So I decided to try my hand at writing something pertaining to that episode. I was also listening to the song Together by The xx from the Great Gatsby soundtrack.

Buffy felt some relief when she saw that Giles had come to help her, but there was also the thought running around in the back of her head saying that it was Ms. Calendar he was here for. She had felt torn with these feelings she had been having. Of course she loved Angel he just had this hold and power over her every time he was around. However with Giles she knew that she could always count on him to be there for her, he would always have her back. He knew her deepest secrets since that came with the Slayer/Watcher relationship. But now was not the time to ponder these thoughts but rather find a way to get Eyghon out of Ms. Calendar and destroy him.

Ethan had already disappeared and Eyghon felt the draw to Buffy wanting to take over her soul. When Giles yelled out "Take me instead." With that being said Ms. Calendars possessed body started towards Rupert, but Buffy couldn't lose him so she jumped in-between him and this demon. Ready to sacrifice her life to save the one of the man she truly loved.

At that moment Angel burst into the room with Willow and Xander hot on his tail. Eyghon feeling his hold over Ms. Calendar weakening left her body in search of his next host which was Angel. With his current demon not looking for a new roommate they fought and Eyghon was kicked out and with no host body ceased to exist.

That night Buffy was lying in bed contemplating what had happened, what Giles was willing to sacrifice for her life. Thankfully Willow was staying the night so neither of them would be alone, Buffy could always talk to Willow about anything with no fear of her being judge. "Wil, do think that Giles and Ms. Calendar will be ok?"

"I'm not sure Buffy, she looked really wigged out. Sure she's read up on this stuff, but she really hasn't experienced it in such full force before."

"I feel really bad for Giles he seemed really happy with her, though sometimes I think he was just doing stuff with her so he wouldn't be alone." Buffy replied mentally smiling that Willow thought the same as her and that Giles relationship was no more. But what was she going to do with her feelings, could she act on them or would that seem like totally out of place and wrong?

"Can I ask you something else without you totally freaking out Willow?"

"Sure Buffy, you know you can always ask me anything. I doubt that there could be anything that would freak me out with all that I've seen now." Willow replied with a smile on her face, she had a hunch as to where this was going to lead. She had seen the way that Buffy looked at Giles and the way they could just lose time with each other. She was certain that Giles felt the same way towards Buffy, but sure there was the age difference. But in the end she could tell that there relationship with each other was a real one that no one could replace or break.

Buffy shifted nervously in her seat not quite sure how to ask her question or even bring up the subject. It's not like she could just burst out with, "_Ya know when we were playing 'Anywhere but here' earlier? Well it was totally Giles I was daydreaming about instead of Gavin Rosedale_." Or even "_Hey Wil but you are never gonna believe who I totally want to make out with, Giles_."

Willow could tell that Buffy was having trouble asking this and decided to just bring up a different topic to maybe ease her into what she originally wanted to ask. "So it was really romantic of Angel to burst in and take care of the demon for Giles and you."

"Huh?" Buffy hadn't realized that she had zoned out with her thoughts drifting further about Giles and what she wanted to do to him. "Angel, oh right. It was darn right romantic." "_If only I cared about what Angel did for me." _"He's always there when you desperately need him, like when you're about to die. But when I want to grab some coffee is he around. No."

"Giles is always around for you, he know he would always make time for you Buffy. And he wouldn't just disappear without a word like Angel so loves to do." Willow smiled she knew that her intuition had been correct. She couldn't be happier. "Plus you don't really have to put a front on for Giles either, he already knows who you are."

"You're right, hey wait. How did you know that I liked Giles?" Buffy was taken back with what she was hearing from her best friend. Was she really giving her the green light towards her Watcher?

"Oh don't play games with me Buffy, I can see the way you look at him whenever he's around. You are always happiest when you're around him. And I know that he feels the same way, he steals glances at you when you're not looking. He's always trying to find excuses to be around you."

"Do you really think that he likes me back? Do I really have a chance?" Buffy began to ramble not really able to complete a full thought. "Willow it was crazy, but with Eyghon was about to take hold of my body Giles was willing to sacrifice his life for me. I can't believe that I have been blind for so long."

Willow was so happy for her friend, she was finally going to get the happiness she deserved. Not the kind that just popped up whenever he wanted and was convenient for him. That's when she noticed Buffy grabbing her coat and purse. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go see him now, I can't wait. I need to tell him how I feel." Buffy couldn't stand still since she was so excited.

"No, you have to think about it. His world is coming down around him in a matter of speaking. He just lost the woman that he's been seeing and while yes I'm certain that he loves you he's going to be feeling heartbreak over Ms. Calendar. You have to give him time to heal from that." Willow pointed out to Buffy. She didn't think about it, what he must be going through at this moment. "At least wait until we see him at school on Monday to see how's he's taking things and then decide from there where you want to progress."

She was right Rupert needed his time to heal, had she went through something like what he just had she would be a hot mess. She could wait til Monday is what she kept saying to herself so to keep herself from doing something she might later regret or worse ruin things between her and Giles so that they might not have what she was hoping for. This was the first time that Buffy wished that there was school on a Saturday so she could go speak to him sooner.

A/N: This is my first time every attempting to write a fic of any kind so all comments would and are greatly appreciated. I hope that you liked it so far.


End file.
